clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Electro Wizard
Summary *The Electro Wizard is unlocked in the Royal Arena (Arena 7) or a Legendary Chest. *He is a double-target, ranged troop with moderate hitpoints and damage. His attacks briefly stun his targets. *He stuns and deals minor area damage upon deployment. *An Electro Wizard card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. Strategy * Keep in mind that an Electro Wizard zaps two single targets at once. He does not do splash damage. Do not treat him as a splash support unit as he can still be surrounded. ** Each of his zaps deals half its damage. For example, should he be faced with two targets, the level 1 Electro Wizard will deal 100 damage to each target. ** However, if there is only one target in his range, he will zap that target with both his hands, dealing the full damage. * Since he can attack two targets at once and has decent spawn damage, he is good against small swarms. * Due to the Electro Wizard's low health and high damage, he is best used behind tanks such as the Knight or Giant. However, an Electro Wizard will still be able to do considerable damage to the Crown Tower if it is sent in alone so don't ignore him. * As the Electro Wizard stuns when deployed, the player can place him above an approaching Sparky, Inferno Dragon or Inferno Tower and force it to recharge. ** This renders Sparky useless as she takes 5 seconds to charge while the Electro Wizard attacks every 1.8 seconds. * Its spawn damage can also be effectively used against the Skeleton Army since it has enough damage to kill skeletons. * The Electro Wizard can cripple slow enemies due to him shooting his stunning lighting bolts frequently. Despite this, troops with slower attack speeds than the Electro Wizard such as the P.E.K.K.A. and the Mini P.E.K.K.A. will still be able to attack. Just like a normal Zap, an Electro Wizard's zap does not reset non-charge attacks but rather freezes the attack frame in place for a short amount of time. * The Electro Wizard can effectively suppress the Prince, Dark Prince, and the Battle Ram, preventing them from doing double damage with their charge attacks. In the case of the Dark Prince, it will also lose the 360-degree splash bonus. * If you have already destroyed one or two Crown Towers and the opponent deploys an Inferno Tower to defend against a tank like a Giant or a Golem, you can also deploy the Electro Wizard and force it to re-charge or switch its target. * The Electro Wizard resets all charge attacks. This includes spawner buildings, Elixir Collectors and also Mortars. * If timed precisely the Electro Wizard's spawn damage, when placed directly behind an Arena Tower, can hit all 3 Goblins from a Goblin Barrel, but will not kill them instantly. * It is good to play him behind tanks, as he will stun and kill Inferno Towers and Inferno Dragons. * An Electro Wizard is vulnerable to the Fireball, so you should be careful about deploying it together with other troops that are also vulnerable to the Fireball like the Musketeer, Wizard, Ice Wizard or Witch. * The Electro Wizard is excellent for countering the Sparky as his spawn damage resets Sparky's charge and his lightning will make it impossible for the Sparky to attack at all. * Even though he has spawn damage, it is a bad idea to place him in the middle of a Minion Horde, as the Minions will survive the spawn damage and kill the Electro Wizard very quickly. * Since the Electro Wizard deals moderate damage and stuns, he is good against the Hog Rider, only allowing one hit on the tower and surviving for a strong counter attack. * Using the Electro Wizard in conjunction with the Ice Wizard can slow down troops very well. However, this can be crippled with a Fireball for a 3 Elixir advantage. * When attacking a Crown Tower, you can send the Electro Wizard in front of other shorter-ranged troops. He can survive a few hits from the tower until the shorter-ranged troop moves in front of the Electro Wizard, after which a hit from the Electro Wizard will force the tower to change its target to that of the shorter-ranged troop. History *Before the Electro Wizard's release, Supercell changed its card description. It used to read, "He lands with a 'POW!', stunning nearby enemies, and continues to show off by zapping two at a time! His favorite movie is T2." *The Electro Wizard card was showcased in the Electro Wizard Challenge that started on 8:00 GMT 23/12/16 and lasted for 3 days. In this challenge, players will build a deck containing the Electro Wizard, and anyone who achieves 12 wins in the challenge will be rewarded with the Electro Wizard card which will be included in the top prize. **Anyone that won an Electro Wizard card from the challenge would be able to obtain more Electro Wizard cards from other Chests before its general release. **The Electro Wizard card was then generally released on 30/12/16. *On 23/1/17, a Balance Update increased his hitpoints by 9% but reduced his spawn damage by 6%. *On 13/3/17, the March 2017 Update removed his ability to permanently stun enemy troops. *On 19/4/17, a Balance Update decreased his hit speed to 1.8 sec (from 1.7 sec). Trivia *He is the only troop that deals Spawn Damage. *He is the only troop that hits multiple enemies without doing area damage; instead, he hits two each time and only does half his damage for each hand. *He has health similar to a Wizard that's 6 levels higher, meaning like the Wizard, he will survive a Fireball and a blow from the Mini P.E.K.K.A. at tournament standards but will die to a higher level Fireball and the Mini P.E.K.K.A will one-shot him. *He is the first card to have its own challenge. *Like his Wizard cousins, he speaks when he is being deployed or attacking. He says: "Electricity!", "ZAP!", "Electrify!" and "Electrodes!" and even makes noises that reference Electricity. *He and the Executioner are currently the only troops with x2 on their damage values. *He is the only wizard card that doesn't deal area damage in his attacks. *He has the slowest hit speed out of all three wizard cards, with 1.8 sec hit speed. de:Elektromagier es:Mago eléctrico fr:Électro-sorcier it:Stregone elettrico Category:Troop Cards Category:Legendary Cards Category:Royal Arena Cards Category:4-Elixir Cards